The invention relates generally to supply chain management, and more specifically to wireless tracking of inventories within one or more assets.
Maintaining an accurate and current record of inventories and/or assets at each step of a supply chain process has long been an area of focus for streamlining and optimizing these processes. Conventionally, maintaining and tracking inventories involved following a paper trail related to the inventories and/or assets. Unfortunately, much of the paperwork required to maintain the accuracy of the record is often either missing, late, or erroneously completed. Another technique for enhancing efficiency of the supply chain process involves placement of unique computer-readable identification codes, e.g. bar codes on the inventories. By scanning these at various checkpoints during delivery, a record of the inventories may be maintained. Unfortunately, this process requires the affirmative step of locating and scanning each identification code in a timely manner. Further, these techniques lead to unnecessary delay in the supply chain process.
Current tracking systems employing global positioning systems (GPS), radio frequency identification (RFID) and/or other similar technologies have greatly helped in streamlining and optimizing the supply chain processes. Typically, RFID readers are installed at the entrances and exits of supply chain entities. For example, RFID readers can be installed at the exit gate of a manufacturing facility, the entrance of a distribution center and then again at the exit of the distribution center. Hence, one can track in real time where the inventories are in the supply chain, in the manufacturing facility, or in the distribution center or in the retail store. Similarly, GPS based tracking system may be employed to track the assets such as trailer, rail cars, shipping or cargo containers, and the like during transit. Thus, these systems enable monitoring and management of various inventories and/or the assets.
However, existing techniques are prohibitively expensive to be implemented, particularly where large numbers of inventories are included in each shipment and these solutions are not sufficiently broad-based and robust for real life problems. Moreover, current tracking systems fail to provide information regarding the inventories during transit. For example, once an inventory tagged with RFID leaves the manufacturing facility and is loaded into the trailer, the tagged inventory cannot be tracked. This is particularly important as more and more companies are relying on trailers or mobile assets to act as a mobile warehouse for them. Thus, there is a need to get real time information of where the inventories and/or assets are at any point in time.
It is therefore desirable to provide a technique for tracking and/or monitoring inventories in an automated, efficient, accurate and cost-effective fashion from their point of shipment to their point of delivery. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a robust tracking system for enabling an integrated solution for a number of specific customer needs, such as: tracking mobile assets; tracking and/or monitoring inventories within these mobile assets; providing validation of pickups and deliveries; providing visibility into the capacity of the mobile assets; and providing visibility into the condition and location of the inventories and/or assets anywhere in the world and making that information available to the customer.